Icing on the Cake
by AvyQuinn
Summary: She traced a line through the blue icing and onto the marble counter with a lazy finger. "You've made a mess, Snow." she cooed. **Snow and Lightning lemony gift!fic. Language and smut. Definitely M... Definitely.**


_A/N: Birthday!Fic for my most awesome friend. She wanted some dirty talkin' Snow... also she requested some raunchiness, but I believe I failed more than succeeded in that department. Thanks to my sexy sixxxie for beta'ing!  
_

_I hope she, and you all, enjoy it!  
_

* * *

"Ah shit!" cursed Snow, all but slamming the decorating tube on the counter top. The beefy blond was convinced that he wasn't _ever _going to get it right. Serah had showed him how to do the edging, but he proved to be a poor substitute for the younger Farron sister.

"Stupid cake..." he growled. He didn't understand why Serah made _him_ decorate the cake. Surely, Lightning would have been a better choice, though she was out back getting the barbeque ready for the party. Now _that _was a task Snow could have done easily, and would have saved him from looking like a fool.

Hope had called Serah saying he'd be late, and hadn't picked up supplies for the evening's festivities. Instead of designating Snow to take over the more manly duty of grilling and giving Lightning the girlie job, Serah gave Snow a crash course in cake decorating.

"I gotta run to the party supply store to pick up the balloons and stuff! Take care of the cake for me, okay?" She shouted while running out the front door, leaving the flabbergasted brawler behind.

Now alone in the kitchen, Snow glared at the offending dessert, hands limp at his sides. Glancing thoughtfully at the pastry bag Serah had instructed him to use, he considered the implications of failing this task. Sure he had no experience with this sort of thing, but Serah had made it look so easy...

Surely he could do it too.

Making the decision to stay his course, his blue eyes flashed with determination and the handsome hero gave himself a little pep talk.

"I can do this!" nodded Snow, fist meeting palm in a meaningful motion, a grin on his face. "I'm _not _a quitter! I am a _hero_!"

Picking the tube up in his hand once again, he readied the tip at the smoothed rounded edge. Taking a deep breath to concentrate, he bit his bottom lip as he squeezed the tube gently, blue icing oozing slowly out the end.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" exclaimed Lightning loudly, making the imposing man jump in surprise, icing discharging haphazardly all over the counter, but thankfully away from the perfect fondant-covered cake. He snapped his head in her direction, irritation decorating his face.

Looking unimpressed by his foul expression, she inquired "Where is my sister?"

Snow grumbled something, setting the tube aside, his hand clenched into a fist trying not to snap at the rose haired woman standing in the doorway. "Hope called. He couldn't pick up the decorations, so she went to get them herself."

"Why didn't she tell me?" asked Lightning obstinately.

"How the hell should I know?" Snow shot back, his already worn patience being tested.

"I can't believe she left _you_ in charge of the cake." she muttered.

Lightning sauntered slowly towards the large and rather awkward brute, looking terribly out of place as he dwarfed the small island in the middle of the room. Something about the way she approached him with her inscrutable expression prompted him to shift his weight anxiously, his earlier irritation short-lived.

She traced a line through the blue icing and onto the marble counter with a lazy finger. Raising it to her eyes, she looked at it for a second before finding his interested gaze.

When she spoke, her voice was low and teasing, lightning a spark that tingled all the way up his spine.

"You've made a mess, _Snow_." she cooed.

Snow didn't, no _couldn't_ reply, completely mesmerized by her sultry voice and shiny lips.

She seemed to be expecting some some sort of typical Snow response. No matter how much he loved their banter, he reminded himself he had a task to complete. They didn't have much time before Serah would be back and the guests would begin to arrive. Moreover, he had no desire to tarnish his hero image by failing to complete a simple silly girlie task.

Besides, he'd never live it down.

Opening his mouth to inform her of this duty, Snow's words were muffled as Lightning pushed her slender digit past his lips, the sweetness of icing melting over his tongue. Wide-eyed, Snow stood rigidly as heat began to swirl in his belly.

"Lick it off." demanded Lightning, holding his gaze.

Snow's mouth was still open, sweetened saliva gathering around the intrusion in his mouth, but he stood unmoving.

Lightning took a step closer to him. "Don't make me ask twice."

The cool demand of her voice made his cock twitch with interest.

He liked it when she told him what to do.

Closing his lips tightly around her thin finger, he curled his tongue around it, watching her eyes grow heavy with pleasure. After swallowing the sweetness down, he sucked her finger dry as it left his mouth.

Mimicking her actions, he drew a finger through the same patch of blue and raised it to her lips. Eagerly, she opened her mouth to return the favour. Snow watched raptly as she gently lapped at his thick digit with her tongue but, intent on teasing him, Lightning never took it past her own lips.

Watching that little pink tongue slip out to drag itself over him, he couldn't help think of all the other places he wanted that muscle of hers to explore.

Unable to stop himself, Snow pulled Lightning close against his chest, hands gripping her hips tightly as they met in a needy kiss. The crotch of his pants grew taut as he plundered the sweetness of her lips and became lost in the heat of her mouth. Pressing against her, he was sure that she could already feel the hardened result of her ministrations and demands; silent or otherwise.

Keeping her lips sealed to his, she grabbed one of his large hands to shove down the front of her pants, his hot damp palm curving greedily around the swell of her sex. His fingertips slipped easily over and between her already soaked lips earning him an urgent flick of her tongue past his teeth.

He was almost surprised to feel how wet she was; she must have been thinking about something before she came to the kitchen to degrade him. Maybe she'd been thinking about him...

_A guy can dream, can't he?_ Snow mused for a short moment.

He felt the back of her hand brush over the hardened front of his pants just before she savagely bucked her hips against him, forcing his long, thick fingers inside of her.

They both moaned, mouths gaping uselessly against one another.

Feeling her unzip his pants, her hand was soon inside and all over his covered throbbing length.

Due to the awkward angle and obvious height difference, he couldn't get his fingers in far enough into her for either of their tastes. And as if she could read his mind, her other hand obliged their mutual desire and worked at the button on her jeans.

Once her pants went slack at the front, she twisted around to face the iced counter, pushing her jeans over the swells of her hips and down her thighs. Pretty blue panties now exposed, Snow couldn't take his eyes off them. The perfect, taut skin of her thighs ran all the way up to her modestly cotton clad buttocks. For a second he wondered why she hadn't taken them down with her pants, but before he could get far in his thought, she interrupted him.

"Are you just gonna stand there and look?" she inquired cheekily, looking back at him from her position, breasts pressed against the marble top to form the most tantalizing cleavage...

Snow swallowed tightly, his lower regions flooded with blood and desire. Turning back to the task at hand, he trailed his fingertips teasingly down her spine and over the small of her back, not breaching the border of her underwear until he came to the soaked spot between her legs. Lightning's husky moan urged him on, and he wasted no more time in slipping two fingers past her panties and into her eager body.

With his other hand gripping her hip, it was maddening to only be able to touch patches of her skin and not rub himself over all of her body like he had before... The _only_ other time they'd been together they'd had more time, but Snow knew he'd take whatever she gave him; welcome any scraps of affection or attention from her. She could beat him everyday and he'd be glad she took the time to do it.

Quickly two thick fingers turned into three and Lightning's breath became ragged. Snow could smell her as warm nectar coated his hand. He was so lost in his own delicious actions he started in surprise when she cupped her hand over his erection.

"More... I need _more_..." she begged, voice broken and quivering.

Keeping his fingers inside her, he took no time parting her legs wider with a knee to stand in between them. Pushing his own clothing down just enough to free himself from the cruel confines of his underwear, he slowly withdrew from her giving himself a quick once over with his drenched hand as she wriggled her hips expectantly. Pulling her panties roughly aside to give him a wide open area to work with, he breached her achingly slow, giving her time to adjust to the thrilling width of his member. He also needed time to adjust before he got himself too quickly to the point of no return.

She had barely touched him and he was already prepared to explode.

With each inch, she groaned in satisfaction, standing perfectly still happily letting Snow have his way, gripping her hips again urgently.

"Tell me how it feels..." solicited Lightning suggestively.

"Uh... so good..." panted Snow, moving behind her, watching his member glisten with her slickness.

"How good...?"

"_Really_ good." he assured with a low chuckle.

"Oh for crying out loud, Snow! We're all alone here." A slight smile tugged at her lips as she imagined the blond's face colour lightly. "Now _tell me_..."

A breath was exhaled harshly as he felt Lightning's insides clamp down on his cock. "...how do I feel inside...?"

"Light...!" he panted, the wind in his chest lost to him, eyes rolling into the back of his head, unable to stifle a low growl of pleasure. "You're _so fucking tight_..."

Her singular action drove him to plunge himself into her, the taut strings of control he'd been so careful to keep intact finally snapping.

She arched her back and pushed her ass out to meet each thorough thrust; tight and deep and hot.

Heat quickly spread over the entire expanse of his body.

"Light... If you keep doing that you're gonna make me come..." he warned.

"Don't you dare, _Villiers_." she hissed, flicking her hips to slam her blushed backside against him mercilessly. Inside, she was still impossibly tight.

"Of course..." he managed to grunt out between thrusts, snaking his hand around the front of her belly and back between her legs, toying with her swollen clitoris. "Ladies first..."

It was her turn to pant as he tortured the tiny stiffened nub keeping his thrusts even and deep.

"Talk to me..." Lightning pleaded.

"You're soaked... and ugh..." he cursed under his breath, feeling a little bashful to talk like this when he was so incredibly aroused. "I'm so hard... You have no idea..." he finally muttered, his own brain registering what he was saying...

... and somehow it turned him on even more.

Snow could hear her breath catch in her throat every time he pushed into her; trying to bring her voice to the surface with his talented hand. He hoped he was driving her as crazy as she was him. It had been weeks since she last came to him and demanded his attention, and surely he had not expected it _today_ of all days.

Even so, he was in no mood to deny her pleasure.

If she wanted to hear him talk, then he'd let her have it.

Leaning over her, his clothed chest pressed against her back, his voice was low and gravelly against her ear. "I fucking love when you come to me all sopping and hot and _needy_... Like I'm the only one that can satiate you..." The words seemed to flow easily from his mouth now. She drove him mad with passion and lust... so she might as well know about it.

Hooking his free hand under her knee, he pushed it up against the counter, withdrawing only slightly, to jam her hips against the countertop over and over as he buried himself as far as he could go, using the action to punctuate his words.

"Like... I'm the only one... you want... to see you swollen... and spread... waiting for me to... _take_ you..."

He flicked his fingers over her sloppy lips, his voice diminishing into a lusty whisper against her hair.

"... to_ fuck _you until you can't stand."

He could feel her shudder uncontrollably beneath him as she finally was tossed over that blissful cliff.

Snow licked his grinning lips. "Good girl..." he encouraged "Come for me, Light."

Lightning cried out, jerking and gripping Snow's aching cock from deep within her as his hand between her legs became soaked once again, this time from the sweet surge of orgasm.

Jolting to a standing position behind her, every muscle tensed as his own orgasm pounded ruthlessly against him and he pinched the skin of her waist in his hands, finally losing himself within her.

Finally spent, Snow brought Lightning down to lay in his arms on the kitchen floor. He cradled her head in his hands, unable to stop himself from pressing adoring kisses against her face. Noticing a smear of icing had made its way onto her blushed cheek, he licked it off affectionately.

He knew she'd bat his hands away and mutter about how much of an idiot he was very shortly when her pride took over once again.

But right now as she lay heavy-lidded and boneless, molded against him in the most scandalous of fashions, he knew that she didn't have the strength to put the wall back up that kept him at bay.

More than her willing and tight body, her cruel cutting words, ambiguous teasing and jokes, this part was perhaps the sweetest part of her.

... For this was the part that only he got to see.


End file.
